


Yardwork

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, MILF Rowena, Sam is in highschool but he's 18, Smut, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever Meg went, Castiel went. And wherever Castiel went, Dean went. So of course Sam found himself tagging along. And it wouldn’t be complete without Ruby; if there was anything of illegal or questionable circumstance happening, Ruby was there. (Sam’s pretty sure she’s the one that set a flag and bible on fire on the front lawn of the school last year in protest of the pledge of allegiance although no one was ever caught for it). So the five of them were running through backyards in black clothes with ski masks on and cartons of eggs tucked under their arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yardwork

There were a lot of things that Sam should be doing on a Sunday night. Finishing his history essay that was due Tuesday ranked high on the list. Working on his college applications was definitely a priority. Getting more of ‘Macbeth’ read was pretty important too. He also really needed to clean his room.

Yet instead of any of that, he found himself running through backyards in black clothes with a ski mask on and a carton of eggs tucked under his arm.

See, Meg was the leader of this particular expedition. _’That smarmy dick cut off a chunk of my hair when I fell asleep in English, I’m going to fucking maul him’_. Well, that had explained why the pixie cut appeared suddenly last week. Personally, Sam didn’t think that egging Crowley s house was very good revenge, but Meg said it was a place holder while she thought of something truly evil.

Wherever Meg went, Castiel went. And wherever Castiel went, Dean went. So of course Sam found himself tagging along. And it wouldn’t be complete without Ruby; if there was anything of illegal or questionable circumstance happening, Ruby was there. (Sam’s pretty sure she’s the one that set a flag and bible on fire on the front lawn of the school last year in protest of the pledge of allegiance although no one was ever caught for it). So the five of them were running through backyards in black clothes with ski masks on and cartons of eggs tucked under their arms.

Dean had graduated high school three years ago, and he was still hanging out with high school kids. But see he was the oldest of their group so of course he was still around. Dean, Meg and Cas had some kind of weird love triangle thing going on. Everyone knew about it and they were apparently totally cool with it. Sam knew his brother liked guys and girls, but were you really supposed to date one of each at the same time? Plus, that meant Meg was dating two guys. It was weird.

Meg was in the same school year as Sam, so was Ruby. They were all seniors. Cas was only a year older, but he had skipped a year, so he was closer in age to Meg and closer in class year to Dean. Whatever. They could do what they wanted.

Sam kind of liked Ruby. But she was scary.

Meg stopped in front a high row of white privacy fence and crouched, setting her eggs down and holding her hands out clasped in front of her for Ruby to step on, Meg hoisting her up as she caught the top of the fence and toppled over. Dean heaved Meg up, then Cas. Sam gave Dean a boost. The egg cartons were carefully passed over. Then Sam grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself over, he was tallest of them all.

At least it was only a few weeks until Halloween and he didn’t feel too weird running around in this get up to egg someone’s house.

The McCloud’s had a pretty nice house, with a big yard that sprawled back from it. Their group of five advanced on the house. It was a light gray color with black shudders, looking very creepy and ominous in the moon light. Meg pointed at a window in the top right. She spoke in a hushed tone, “That’s Crowley ’s room, aim there.”

They all raised an egg, aimed and fired. A few hit the sides of the house, a few hit the window. They chucked at least half their eggs before a light came on in the room. Sam saw Crowley standing in front of the window for a moment, looking at them still pelting eggs at the house. Then he disappeared.

Ruby dropped her carton, "Shit, we should run now!”

Every turned and loped back across the lawn. Sam tripped on a rock, managed to twist out of his shoe and faceplant, struggled back to standing and was hobbling on one foot trying to get the shoe back on while everyone vaulted over the privacy fence when he heard a snarling dog tearing around the corner. Backed against the fence, there was a massive Rottweiler barking at him with spittle flying from his fangs and Sam was frozen terrified. 

Dean’s head poked up over the top of the fence. The lights were turned on above the back patio and Sam heard a door open over the growling of the dog. If someone was going to go down for this it didn’t have to be all of them.

He waved Dean off, “Go, get out of here!”

“Sammy I’m not leaving you behind!”

“It’s fine Dean, run!”

He heard Meg and Ruby and Cas arguing and Dean disappeared from view as a high feminine voice with a weird accent called out “Juliet! Down girl!”

Sam let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. The woman coming from the back porch - probably Crowley ’s mom, as far as he knew Crowley was an only kid - she was back lit and Sam couldn’t see much of her. The dog sat on it’s haunches, quiet, and watched him. The woman turned towards the house, looking up at the egg spattered siding, and turned back towards him. She clucked her tongue.

“Naughty, naughty kids, isn’t it a bit early for Halloween pranks?”

Sam, still in his mask, wondered if he could pull himself over the fence before the dog mauled him.

“Well, I suspect Fergus probably did something to deserve this. Take your mask off, young man.”

Shit. Sam sagged against the fence in defeat, he lifted his mask up.

“Come a little closer in to the light dear. Don’t mind Juliet.”

Sam side stepped around the dog. Under any other circumstances he would have bent down to pet it. He saw Crowley’s mom better when he stepped close to the back patio and recognized her. She had a long black robe wrapped around her, bright red hair wild and loose around her face.

“What’s your name young man?”

He kicked his toe against the dirt. “Sam.”

“Sam?”

“Sam Winchester.”

“Ah. I’m sure you know I’m Fergus’ mother.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“And I certainly will not be climbing up on a ladder to clean this mess off my house.”

“No ma'am.”

“I expect you back here tomorrow after school to clean up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Well at least you’re a polite boy. I saw a few other kids hop over the fence. Did they put you up to this?”

“No.”

Sam scowled, looking down at his shoes.

“Nobility won’t get you very far in life. If you don’t want to give me their names, you can clean this up on your own. Are we understood?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“In that case, I will see you tomorrow. Please make sure to take the cartons with you, I don’t want them littering my yard. Juliet!”

The dog loped over, following Ms. McCloud back in to the house. Sam picked up the trash and hauled himself over the fence. At least she didn’t threaten to tell his dad or anything. It seemed like she just wanted him to clean up the mess they’d made. Sam was fine with that. He had gotten caught after all, he could own up to it.

-

Crowley was a weird kid. His name was Fergus but he didn’t like it so he had everyone call him by his middle name. He always wore black, and he had a small bald patch in the back of his head even though he was only eighteen, and he really was a dick. Plus he was short. Sam didn’t like him. Somehow, having to clean the side of the house with him was even worse than doing all the work alone.

“I cannot believe my mother! You sorry lot dare to egg our house, and she demands that I clean it with you! I know Meg was behind this, you’re in league with her. She’s not going to get away with this!”

“God, whatever, just shut up and scrub Crowley, neither of us wants to be here.”

“My own mother, she has it out for me you know, always has. I swear that woman would sell me for three pigs, if you could still sell children for pigs.”

“I would pay pigs to not have to deal with you.”

“Oh like anyone likes looking at your stupid face Winchester .”

“You wish you could look at my stupid face, you’re too short.”

It took them three hours to clean the siding and the windows. At least half of that time was spent attacking each other with soapy brushes. Sam wasn’t sure if Ms. McCloud was doing this to Crowley to punish him too, or if it was just a twisted way to add on to Sam’s punishment.

Crowley disappeared inside after the house had been cleaned, and Ms. McCloud came out to inspect their work while Sam was wringing out his shirt because it was soaked.

“You boys did good work. I’m glad that cleaned off nice.”

“Sorry for waking you up last night Ms. McCloud.”

“Please dear, call me Rowena.”

“Uh. Ms… Rowena.”

“Now. You’ll be coming back next Saturday to help me rake the yard, won’t you?”

“Uh…”

“I could always tell your parents about your little outing and let them decide what your punishment should be, or you can accept what I deem appropriate punishment and come help me with some yardwork.”

“I thought cleaning the house was my punishment.”

“No, that was you cleaning up your mess.”

“Oh.”

-

Sam could have said no. Dad wasn’t actually in town to hear about any of this. He was probably going to be gone for another week or so. Sometimes he disappeared a month at a time doing cross country hauls, being a truck driver for a living. But then Ms McCloud would have found out that Dean basically takes care of him. And it would be awkward. What was a few hours raking anyway?

It turned out to be a really nice Saturday, warm but not hot, the sky clear, and there was a certain kind of enjoyment to be found in something simple like raking leaves. Dean had said he’d come forward and share part of the punishment, but he had to work that Saturday and Sam didn’t really mind.

They all did stupid shit and ended up getting blamed for things they didn’t do at some point or another. Sam still remembered the time he was fifteen and really wanted to try weed so Cas had brought some over for him. Their dad had come home three days earlier than he was supposed to, catching him, Cas and Dean on the back porch smoking. Dean took the fall, and dad had tanned him a new hide. Sam didn’t mind a Saturday spent doing yardwork.

Ms. McCloud kind of creeped him out though. She sat on a lawn chair on the back patio with Juliet laying next to her, watching Sam. He figured she just wanted to make sure he did the work right. Wasn’t like you could really mess up raking. It was a Saturday, but she was wearing a long lacy black dress that covered from wrists to ankles. She was weird. The McClouds were a weird family.

Sam had seen her around at school stuff a few times, of course, but he usually avoided Crowley so that meant avoiding her. There were tons of rumors about their strange family though. Rowena looked really young to be the mom of a high school kid. Sam figured she had to be at least around forty but she had smooth skin and perky tits - of course Sam looked at her tits, he was a teenage boy. One of the weirdest rumors he’d heard was that she was a witch and ate babies to steal their youth.

Sam really hoped that when he got to college his peers wouldn’t be so stupid.

When Sam finished bagging up the piles of leaves in big brown lawn bags, he stood in the yard and wiped his sweaty brow off on his forearm. The plaid over shirt he’d worn that morning had already been peeled off and tied around his waist. His white t-shirt was clinging to him with sweat; he’d worked pretty hard to get done early and still have time to do at least some fun stuff that Saturday.

Ms McCloud came over and took the rake from him, resting one of her dainty hands on his arm.

“Well didn’t you get that finished right quick, dear, did a good job of it.”

“Thanks.“

"You look thirsty, come inside and let me get you something to drink.”

“Sure, thanks Ms McCloud.”

“I told you Sam, call me Rowena.”

“Right.”

She set the rake by the back door and led him inside to the kitchen. They had a nice house, like really nice. The cabinets were a dark wood and the countertops were shiny, the appliances looked new, there were those fancy glass lights hanging down over the breakfast bar that split the kitchen from the dining area. Sam stood awkwardly leaning backward against the kitchen island while Rowena took a glass down from the cupboard, tipping up on her toes and stretching to reach.

“Would you like water, or juice?”

“Water is fine.”

She went to the fridge and took out one of those pitchers that filters water, filling the glass with cold water for him and passing it over. Sam drank eagerly, finishing the whole glass in less than a minute. He was a lot thirstier than he thought. Ms McCloud took it from him with a smile and refilled it. She stood next to him, barely coming up to his chest, resting her hand on his arm again.

Sam probably shouldn’t watch as much of that cheesy 'Casa Erotica’ porn that Dean kept stashed under his bed. Because he was really having one of those moments that he had to remind himself this was reality and not porn. His imagination was just too active. And Ms McCloud was really pretty and smiling up at him and rubbing his arm a little. He gulped down the rest of his water quickly.

“Uh, thanks for that, Ms - Rowena. Is Crowley home, it’s quiet?”

“No, he goes to his father’s on the weekend. There’s no one else in the house.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you ask, lad?” Rowena took the glass from him and set it on the counter, stepping in front of him and resting a hand on his hip. “Is there something on your mind dear?”

Sam tried to swallow his stupid tripping tongue, trying not to spew out bad dialogue that he’d heard too many times. This was, his uh, there was something playing tricks on his mind. “I wasn’t thinking of anything, I promise, it’s just. Quiet.”

“Aye. You know it gets awful lonely for me on the weekends. It’s not easy being a divorced mother.”

Rowena - Ms McCloud - still a hand on his hip, the other sliding up his arm and resting over his shoulder. She smelled sweet and vaguely like the incense that Dean lit when he smoked weed. Sam really hoped she wasn’t pressed close enough to feel how hard his dick was in his jeans. Cause it was hard.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “That must be hard.”

Rowena smiled, leaning forward and pressing her belly against his crotch - she was really short - and there was no way she didn’t feel his dick now.

“Oh it’s hard dear.”

He felt his face flush, body temperature rising quickly either with embarrassment or arousal or both. Sam had his hands resting on the counter where he was leaning, gripping tight against the cold smooth surface.

“Now Sam, you’ve certainly shown yourself to be a good boy, and you’ve more than made up for the trouble you’ve caused. You can go on home if you would like. Or. You could stay and keep me company.”

She slid her hand from his hip up his arm, squeezing his bicep, before looping it around his shoulder and clasping her hands behind his neck. Sam took a deep breath, let go of the counter, and put his hands on her waist. Rowena hummed and leaned up on her toes. Tipping his head forward, Sam pressed a light kiss to her lips.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?”

“Yeah, I have, I mean, not a lot, but, yeah.”

Sam had been with girls before. He had gotten under Madison’s bra when he was fourteen, and Jess let him finger her when he was sixteen, and just last summer Ruby gave him a blow job once. Plus, he’d even kissed a boy, he kissed Cas. Although, Cas was kind of a man whore and kissed everyone. So he hadn’t really ever gone all the way with anyone, Ms McCloud asked if he’d ever 'been’ with a girl. He totally had.

Rowena pressed a kiss to his lips, more insistent, parting her mouth against him and running her tongue along his lower lip. Sam opened his mouth, feeling her small plush lips move against him, her warm tongue sliding in. He kissed her tentatively back, uncertain whereas she seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

She dropped back on to her heels.

“You’re eighteen, aren’t you dear?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t we go upstairs? It’s more comfortable.”

“Okay.”

Sam nodded dumbly and followed her like a puppy through her immaculately kept house. Rowena lifted her skirts up as she went up the stairs, fabric pulling across her body and she had a really perky ass too. Maybe she was a witch.

Her bedroom had plush, dark blue carpet and light blue walls. The sheets on her bed were black, and the furniture all looked near new in a dark red hued wood. There wasn’t really much clutter at all, although one dresser had a few jewelry boxes and bottles of perfume and girly things on it. Rowena tugged him further in to the room, undoing his belt, unknotting the shirt he’d tied around his waist and letting it drop to the floor.

Sam wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, or with his anything. But he liked her hair, how bright and wild it was. She’d swept it up today, and he worked to figure out how to get it down while she started stripping him. There were little pins everywhere, and he just dropped them as he pulled lock after lock of soft curled hair free.

He held his arms up as she pulled his t-shirt over his head, and he toed out of his boots and socks, jeans puddled at his feet, standing in the middle of her room completely naked. She smiled at him, looking at him from foot to head and it made him a little nervous to be under her scrutiny but he was mostly nervous about not being very good. His cock was more than interested, hard and twitching up against his belly.

Rowena sighed and crossed her arms under her chest, biting her lower lip and just looking at him. “Well aren’t you just a work of art.”

Sam blinked, pushing his messy hair out of his eyes, “Uh… thanks?”

“Why don’t you get settled on the bed dear, you just relax and I’ll do the work.”

Sam nodded and crawled up on the bed, the sheets were made neatly and tucked in to the mattress. He lay on top of them in the middle, one leg bent at the knee, taking his cock in his hand and stroking lazily as he watched her finish unpinning her hair, loose curls tumbling over her shoulders. She reached behind herself, unzipping her dress, turning to face Sam as she let it drop. His jaw may have dropped too.

She was petite and curvy, wearing black lacy underwear like the dress she just took off. Her skin was so pale and smooth. Sam watched with rapt attention as she took her bra off, breasts small and perky, nipples light pink. She pushed her panties down and stepped out of them. The poofy hair between her legs was as red as the hair on her head. Well that answered that question.

She walked slowly to the nightstand by the bed, watching Sam watching her. She was graceful how she moved, slender and unabashed. Rowena took her eyes off him as she sifted through the drawer for something, pulling out a box of condoms and setting one on top of the nightstand.

Oh god this was actually going to happen. This was actually happening, to Sam, right now. He was going to have sex. He was going to have sex with a woman who was old enough to be his mom but she was really hot and she was kneeling on the bed next to him, leaning over him to kiss him, her long fragrant hair falling around their faces. Sam was more than ready for this. Bringing his hands up to push her hair back, head lifting up off the pillow to kiss her, Sam cradled her face and tried to follow her lead as they kissed a little harder, a little lighter.

She sat next to him, propped on her elbow, and Sam angled his body over to lean towards her as she shifted and placed a hand on his chest. Her hands were so small, nails long as they scratched lightly over his skin, her hand tracing down the ridges of his barely defined but definitely there stomach muscles lower, lower. His cock was aching already and when she closed her hand around it, stroking slow and tight, Sam was worried he was going to blow before he got to have sex with her.

Rowena smiled against him, still kissing while she laughed a little breathlessly. “So eager.” She pulled up, looking down his body and back up to his face, arching one of her well defined eye brows. “You are quite lovely, you know Sam, and quite…” She looked down his body again, her slender hand twisting around his cock with refined technique, “… well endowed.”

Sam groaned and grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Rowena must have known, she took her hand off him and reached to the night stand for the condom. Sam took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes again to watch her unwrap it and roll it down his erection. Her long hair tumbled over her smooth shoulders, the perfect lines drawn out from her eyes only making her face a little sharper but it looked right on her, looked good.

She moved to straddle his thighs, kneeling over him as she smoothed her hands over his hips and up his stomach. Sam nudged his hips up, lifted his hands to rest on her sleek thighs.

“Please,” he asked, and he knew that she knew that he was wrapped around her finger but he didn’t care, “Please.”

She scooted up his body, lifted over his lap, reached one of her hands down to hold his cock steady as she sank down on him. Slow, slow, he watched himself disappear into her body, watched her tiny waist and her tiny hips and how thick he was between her legs pushing up into that pretty pink of her body and he wondered where it all went. Sam held his breath and she took him all in and settled onto his lap with a drawn out moan.

It was so tight, and so warm, inside her. He could feel the muscle of her body, the clench of her around him, squeeze and release, squeeze and release, and he wondered if she was doing that on purpose but it was so so much better than he thought it could be. The way girls acted in porn, and guys, it was like they were just going through the motions and maybe it wasn’t as good as it was supposed to be but this, oh god the sounds coming out of her plush lips were dripping with pleasure and satisfaction.

She splayed her hands on his chest and leaned over him, her hair drawn over one shoulder cascading down and tickling against his skin. Sam lifted his hands to grab her waist as she moved on top of him, rocking her hips, body swaying. Her waist was so small that Sam could almost touch the fingers of one hand to the fingers of the other, spread out across her. He squeezed her waist and her breath stuttered, eyes fluttering.

“Oh god Sam you’re going to ruin me for anyone else.”

“Is that - ungh, s’that a good thing?”

“It’s quite good, lad.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, breathing heavy against his mouth, before pulling up. Lifting her body up, she rose and dropped, all fluid ease of experience as she rode him. Sam’s hands shifted down to her hips, gripping tight into flawless skin and urging her faster. He dug his heels in to the bed, snapped his hips instinctively.

“Yes, yes, more, come on lift your legs up a little and push up into it, you’ve got the muscle, use it.”

Sam drew his legs up a little, dug his heels down, shoved his hips up off the bed. He heaved up stronger than he thought, jostling her up into the air and she squealed, eyes gone wide, giggling as she dropped back down. Her cute little breasts bounced as he got into the rhythm and fucked up in to her with eager shoves. 

She fell forward, bracing her hands on the bed frame behind his head, hair dragging over his sweaty skin and lips crushing his. Sam held on to her and pistoned up into the tight clutch that seized around him, so wet against his hips and the tops of his thighs, the sound of her sweet moaning and the squelch of where they collided so foreign and so heady.

Pulling her down flush to his body and wrapping his arms around her slender frame, Sam buried himself deep into her body and felt his orgasm roll through him, muscles tense, stomach trembling, balls drawn up so tight like she was pulling all his come from him till he was dry.

He gasped, panting against her cheek as she peppered his face with kisses over his cheeks and nose, he loosened his hold and she wriggled off him to lay against his side. Deftly, she pulled the condom off and tied it neatly, tucking it back in to it’s torn foil wrapper before coming back to lay against his chest.

Her nails almost tickled as she swirled patterns over his chest and down his stomach. She groaned and rubbed against his side as Sam pushed a hand through her hair, his other arm underneath her neck and curling up around her shoulders.

Rowena sighed and rubbed her fingers through the thick hair at the base of his cock.

“You know, I could use some help pruning the rose bushes and mulching the flowerbeds next weekend.”

“Yeah. Sure. I like yardwork.”


End file.
